The 4 Horsemen
The Four Horsemen is a team of elite UNSC Spartans that are a part of the ANVIL Project. Like thieir predecessors they have even more strength and abilities than a Spartan, including some un-human abilities. Battle History The team has done many strike missions for the UNSC such as when they went undercover in the UCR planet of Eden and managed to kill two SSF ambassadors and their guards, the team quickly escaped the scene after taking down a UCR attack chopper, though they wished the UCR had not interfered. When ONI caught wind that Spec Ops Demigods may be in UNSC space the Horsemen were sent to investigate. After days of tracking they found and ambushed Arcas and his team . They easily overpowered and killed the Spec Ops team and as ordered they captured Arcas for questioning. The team were later assinged to take down a capture the two Saiyans Tenks and Mitsubi Jr , after tracking them to a far off forest on Eden the team struck. After a long fight and the assistence from Evo they managed to bring down the Saiyans and capture their accomplice Samus Aran. After removing Tenks's eye the two were sent to a off planet base where they are being held in a special cell which stops them from using there powers and strong enough to with stand the force of even a few hundred saiyans, much less a god. They were recalled to Earth to defend against Danthrals Forerunner invasion. After that (the rp was unfinished ending is assumed) they were given leave. End of the SSF Using the guise of a meeting between the SSF and Exon the UNSC and Exon planned to take out Strider and the SSF for good. When the SSF soldiers went out to the meeting area they were slaughtered by the ERA, The Horsemen and HECU. The SSF "fleet" attempted to rescue Strider to no avail and were crushed. Eden Fight Somehow the UCR had discovered the truth about the UNSC Club and attacked it. After holding out inside the club for a while with unexpected help from Rebels the Horsemen could no longer hold out and fled torwards the Spaceport, however they were persued and shot down. After a chase in the forest the Horsemen teleported under Rans orders to go to the city where a long chase ensued. The UCR Spec Ops on there tail and lon battled insued resulting in one of the Circe members being killed and them capturing Ran. Soon the Horsemen restreated leaving parts of the city destroyed and hundreds dead. Cover Blown While undercover as a member of Circe Unit, Azrael and his team were given the objective of capturing Tokisaki Kurumi and to retrieve a high priority chip possibly containing classified information. They surrounded her, caughter her and lost her. A city wide search for her was then conducted, Circe was dispatched to her house. There several dozens of kittens challenged their sanity and finally they found one of the chips. It was taken aboard an unidentified UCR ship to be transported to HQ. Once the team handed over the chip to Azrael, he contacted ONI but was caught. WHile being questioned he activated a beacon sending the Horsemen to rescue him. The cruiser was taken over by Iona and then severed in two. The Horsement floated through the ship, retrieving Azrael and the chip. One of Circes members attempted to stop them was met with an explosive end. The remainder of Circe fought out a bitter fight but lost. The chip was destroyed and War sliced off Leria's arm. They were left to die in a fiery nuclear explosion while the Horsemen returned empty handed. UEG-UCR War Hunt for Circe After several weeks of recon Iona had found where the UCR spec ops Circe team was located. The team ambushed Circe as their dropship was about to land. This led to a lengthy battle ending in failure and Pestilence's death. The team retreated when the Hearts and reinforcements arrived after incinerating Pestilence's body. Data gathered from the battle would aid ALIEN's efforts to figure out the combat capabilities of ARS and how to improve on MJOLNIR from ARS units. 'Mdamas song and rescue attempt The Horsemen were sent in pursuit of Jul 'Mdama, an enemy who had long been a sore thumb to both the UEG and Exon. A semi-recent attack on a UNSC frigate left some clues as to where 'Mdama may have went. His location was found and Naval command ordered the capture of his ship, the Song of Retribution and rescue of Carrie-712, a Spartan IV who had been captured. With the team was a few Spartan IV's and Cronus who had other intentions. The Horsemen were inserted to a hanger, easily taking out the defending crew with a few tricks. The team split up, Death led Isal and Cronus to find Carrier and Famine with War to find 'Mdama. The latter group found both objectives but 'Mdama managed to evade capture. Famines group encountered heavy resistance on their way to the bridge but eventually secured the ship. Carries freedom was short-lived as Cronus executed her to the surprise of his temporary teammates. Once he ship was secured it was taken by the Navy. The Horsemen were later debriefed regarding Cronus's mission. Hunting for sharks Equipment *Personal Weapons *Conquest: 7th Gen Smart AI. He takes the form of a Mongolian warrior. Assigned to Death. *Additional enhancements Death Spartan Death "Azrael" (S# 92475-24723-G) A666. (Age 28) Born December 23 2550, orphaned from birth he grew up on the streets of Reach stealing what he had too to survive. He joined the UNSC at a young age and was offered to partake in Project ANVIL-II, he accepted and became the leader of the Horsemen. He weilds an special energy scythe and is skilled in close quarters combat. Pestilence Spartan Pestilence "Viral" A1348. (Age 19) Born June 13, 2557, he lived a normal life for a few years in the city of Crisium on Luna, he joined the UNSC and accepted an offer from ONI to be apart of the ANVIL-II Project. He is a heavy smoker and often has one either before or even during a mission. He is a specialist sniper and uses this as his main weapon. Other than that he uses twin daggers which he likes to do cool moves with. (KIA October 16th, 2576) After Pestilences death, Guardian Isal Fi took his place. Famine War Gallery Team deathcivi.jpg|Azrael "Death" without his spartan armor Armadura_FOTUS.png|Death's armour Viral8.jpg|Viral "Pestilence" without his spartan armor halo_spartan_sniper_request_by_jose144-d39lcn0.jpg|Pestilence's armour wrfm4hrs.jpg|Wars Mk. VIII (F) hnWrsrk.jpg|War Category:UNSC Category:Spartans Category:Team Category:Alien-king's Characters